


Tom Holland

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland-fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, gay porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Just Tom Holland and Harrison Osterfield smut





	1. Tom Holland (Part 1)

Wet footprints and drops of water lead a trail to the living room, where Tom Holland lay naked over the sofa arm, his hands clenched tightly and eyes shut, surrendering completely to the figure sat behind him. Harrison loved Tom like this, bent over the sofa's arm with his bubble butt taking his fingers so well. 'Fuck haz! Ah!' Tom moaned with a particular thrust. 'Oh is it there sunshine? That your naughty spot?' He playfully asked, delivering a sharp spank to Tom’s pinkish arse. Playing Spider-Man came with a lot of great benefits, Harrison got to tour the world, play a cameo, got other auditions but most of all, his boyfriend's bum got rounder and softer, supple enough to grab handfuls yet firm and tight at the same time. He couldn't recall the number of times he'd lay Tom stomach down on their bed and eat his arse out without a care for time. Harrison's hands trailed over the back of Tom's pale toned thighs where the tiny hair had stood up as a result of goosebumps. Tom was bent at the perfect angle, his body would jolt when his prostate was hit with Harrison's merciless fingers but then would go lax as those same fingers took their time scissoring his bum open. 

Today, Tom got home early from filming and while waiting for Harrison to come home, he rid himself of his clothes and went to shower. As he was showering, Harrison came home. What do you do when you see your naked beautiful boyfriend wet in the shower? You make love to him obviously and so after minutes of soft and passionate kissing, hands roaming each other's bodies, Harrison knelt down behind him with the other boy's hands on the wall and back arched, pushing out his soaped up bottom. 'Yeah babe, look at that bum' Harrison said in awe as his hands roamed the soft cheeks. 'So nice and round f'r me, yeah look at that' his hands parted the bum cheeks to reveal Tom's tight pink hole. Harrison spat directly at the hole and without delay dove right in. His tongue circled the pink rim repeatedly before applying just enough pressure on the tight pucker for entrance. Tom moaned loudly, his cock was fully erect and already leaking, but he knew better than to touch so he kept his hands on the glass wall instead. Harrison tongue dove in deep inside as he licked, kissed and spat on his boyfriend's hole. ‘Oh fuck Haz, uh uh’ Tom moaned with his face flush and pink from arousal and embarrassment, sure Haz and him had a more than active sex life but he just wasn't used to being pleasured this way. Harrison would be firm yet gentle with Tom, not forcing him into anything but not always asking for permission either. His first spanking came to mind, he shuddered just recalling that memory. 

About 10 minutes later, Harrison was still eating out his boyfriend but now with two fingers plunging in and out of the pale milky bottom. 'Just like that Tom' Harrison groaned, 'you go on and relax f'r me, I got ya'. All that time Tom remained patient with the exception of getting a few slaps on his arse for being greedy and pushing his butt out more. Harrison loved how Tom has no control over his body once Harrison slapped his wet arse. When Tom pushed his bum out again, Harrison got up, exiting his fingers from his boyfriend's arse and took him to the living room. He didn't care that both of them were dripping wet and proceeded to bend Tom over the arm of the couch. 'Count f'r me darling' Tom hears before Harrison's large palms come cracking down on his fleshy bubble butt. The spanking caused Tom's bottom to jiggle lightly after each hit, spurring Harrison on to continue. 

That was where they found themselves right now, Tom's spanking was over and he was shifted over Harrison's knee, secured yet helpless, being rewarded with some hard and rapid fingering. His little hole was stretching out so nicely around Harrison's fingers. He could hear Tom panting and letting out cute little gasps. Harrison’s thoughts wandered to the girls/boys across the world who would fantasise about spanking Tom Holland's bum, thrusting a couple fingers inside it. What would people give to have the chance to strip Tom Holland and make love to him, slowly and gently or rough and hurriedly. To reveal his naked body and have your way with his bubble butt, gently lube up his tight hole and fuck him just right with a strap on, or to eat him out languidly and have his arse bounce on your cock.  
But they'd never know, never know the smooth white skin of Tom's back he had kissed or the supple arse cheeks he had kneaded or the pink tight entrance he had the habit of teasing when Tom would still be deep asleep. 'Ah fuck! Ah!' Tom moaned. Deep in thought, without realising Harrison had begun to finger Tom harder and faster. With his other hand he cupped his boyfriend's shaved balls, 'bout to cum babe? Gonna squirt your little load for me?' He teased. A deep moan was all he got as a response. He smirked. 

He exited his fingers from the tight arse much to Tom's whining. 'Shh baby, I'm gonna take care of you, settle down darling' he whispered running his hands over the curve of Tom's naked bum. Tom heard the sound of clicks and protested as Harrison took some photos. Who could blame him from blushing with shame as his boyfriend casually shot pictures of him, naked and vulnerable in this position. Harrison even parted his legs to get a better shot of his hole and to top it off, made a little video of two of his fingers sliding slowly in Tom’s hole, disregarding the little resistance they faced. In the video a deep moan sounded as the knuckle deep fingers twisted and turned inside. Tom lay plaint, letting his boyfriend have his way with him, though even if he resisted Harrison would still do as he pleased. The thought turned him on even more if possible. Between murmuring praises and sweet nothings, Harrison sent out a quick text.


	2. Tom Holland (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut! I’m sorry but I can’t stop with these two. Hope you like it and please leave a comment if you do!

' there we go babe, nice and open for me' Harrison muttered whilst kissing Tom's neck. Tom gasped and arched his back as his hips bounced on Harrison's thighs. 'So beautiful for me' praised Harrison as his hands held his boyfriend's plump arse, kneading the pink cheeks in a soothing manner. Harrison sat back on the sofa, taking in the sight of his naked boyfriend riding him. Tom's curly hair was a mess as his hands clung on to Harrison's shoulders. Harrison's eyes trailed down from Tom's adorable scrunched up face to his ripped chest with his pink perky nipples down to his well defined abs to finally the rock hard cock that bounced up and down, making a mess leaking precum. It was a gorgeous sight. A filthy sight. But to Harrison, an oh so right sight. 

Harrison couldn't help but lean forward to plant kissed all over Tom's face, his arms encircling his boyfriend's narrow waist, effectively stopping the boy from riding his cock. Tom mewled in protest, hiding his flushed face in Harrison's neck as he succumbed to gentle shushes with two hands holding his bum down and steady on Harrison's cock. Tom could ask why haz stopped him, he could whine and be cross with the other but the end result of another spanking didn't seem appealing in the slightest, so he obeyed wordlessly. Harrison's cock was held secure by Tom's tight heat, the walls clenching and relaxing in a slow rhythm. These tender moments were infinitely precious to Harrison, of just them in their own world, where Harrison has the right to ravish Tom however, whenever, (with whoever...) and even wherever he wants to and Tom, will just take it, will be made to take every spank on his arse Harrison deems fit, will be made to push back hungrily on every dildo he's stuffed with, and will be made to cock-warm his boyfriend with his arse in their living room as the glow of the afternoon sun humiliates his naked wet body. 

'Can I fuck my baby hard now hmm?' Tom felt a hand cup his left buttock. 'Pound that little hole just how I want it?' Harrison whispered. It was clearly a rhetorical question as not even two seconds passed before Harrison's hips thrust up, hard. 'Uh! Ah fuck! Slow down wait' Tom swore as Harrison fucked him with long hard thrusts. 'Shush not gonna wait darling. Gonna fuck you just how I want to. You be a good boy now 'k'. Harrison's cock was perfect in how it mercilessly hit Tom's prostate repeatedly. Harrison latched onto Tom, holding the boy against his chest as he drove his cock deep in and out, at a furious speed. Tom's erection rubbed against Harrison's abs, the long denied feeling of stimulation sent maddening jolts of pleasure through his body. When, so suddenly, he felt so close to the edge, he felt it. The thing that would absolutely unravel him, rid him of all his strength and will power. A twofold event. The pressing of the gentlest and softest of kisses on his right nipple, and the words uttered with such deep care and compassion, 'cum for your daddy'. 

His toes curled... his legs seized. His stomach contracted and his body shuddered. That phrase with that kiss and the feeling of hips smacking his bottom with such a pace overwhelmed the poor boy to the degree his cock... just spurted! Unaided by Tom's own hand or such, it was Harrison who had forced thick warm ropes of cum out of Tom's weeping hard cock. The mess was splattered against his abs as tears sprung to Tom's eyes. 'Oh baby, my darling shush' Tom heard a chuckle as his cock released the last few droplets of the white sticky mess. Suddenly again, everything came to a halt.

Everything, except the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment what you think. It is the comments that keep me going. Hope you liked it :D
> 
> Also, who do you think should walk in the door ;)


	3. Harrison Osterifeld (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I’ve got together somewhat of a plot and storyline for this, I’m hoping you’ll love it since I think it’s actually good. This chapter is sort of a prelude to the continuing storyline, hope you like it! And don’t forget to leave comments please!!

*A Few Weeks Earlier* 

No one would deny Harrison didn’t himself have a cute little bum. It was just the right amount perky and round for casual gropes and pats. Whenever he wore tight shorts to a local pub or bar, never once would his bum be neglected. Wether it be a quick spank or a full on massage session, Harrison was used to it, a little flattered even. One incident that comes to mind is when they were in the middle of the Spider-Man press tour in America, he went down to a bar nearby alone. It was summer so he settled for some dark blue shorts and a green T-shirt. Everyone was either busy or too tired so he went alone. After a couple of drinks, he was having fun on the dance floor when he felt that familiar feeling of a large hand cupping his bottom. Amongst the dancing singing mass of bodies around him, he didn’t mind and kept on having fun, promptly ignoring the hand. It didn’t end there though as the hand had no intention of a casual pat, instead he felt his arse being explored. The loose waistband of his shorts was all the invitation needed for the hand to slip underneath his shorts and explore the naked flesh. He would be lying if he said his cock didn’t twitch as the stranger, without asking permission, continued touching his naked arse, squishing, patting and rubbing circles over the smooth skin. Surprisingly though, another hand was placed on his lower back. Although it too had no intention of innocent touches, as it pushed up his green T-shirt and trailed down his spine to his bum. With all the alcohol running in his bloodstream, Harrison submitted to the stranger, letting himself be used. He looked back to see an African American guy, fit and lean, bald, probably in his late 20s smirking at him. The surprise was that the other hand belonged to another guy, also African American, fit and in his 20s but this one had a light stubble. ‘Join us for a while babes?’ The one with the stubble said. They seemed like nice guys, the music was loud, he was drunk and before he knew it he was being directed away from the dance floor to one of the private rooms upstairs in the bar. 

The night ended with Harrison stripped naked and fucked hands and knees on a king sized bed. His body was by all means ravished and worshipped by the two men as he first took turns sucking their long hard cocks. ‘There you go pretty boy, swallow that dick baby’ the one with the stubble moaned, carding his hands through Harrison’s brown hair. Then the bald guy pushed him on the bed, grabbed hold of his thighs and raised them up. His tongue lapped at Harrison’s hole, coating the rim with his spit. Harrison’s inner thighs burned deliciously from the stubble scratching his soft skin. After he had been prepped with a quick fingering session, they fucked him long and hard. He moaned shamelessly at the constant assault on his prostate. The two men made him cum twice, first from a handjob when he was riding one of them and second when the the man with the stubble fucked him against the desk nearby. Near the end, all three of them laid cuddling in the bed. Harrison in between them, was facing the guy with the stubble and slowly making out with him as the other man was still slowly fucking him from behind. ‘You’re so sweet baby boy, such a cute little hole, nice and tight. Mustn't get plowed often huh baby’ the man behind him said. Everything was practically a blur as he only remembered whispers of filthy praises and the feeling of their cocks ramming into him. 

All in all, the point is, Harrison isn’t new to having his arse played around with. Sure his boyfriend Tom wasn’t at all a top with his adorable little cock but they’d agreed to be open to a certain extent in their relationship provided they would have discussed it beforehand. After all, something Harrison didn’t forget at all from that night was how Tom massaged his bum with lotion after he came back from the bar, tired and exhausted. His poor little bum hole was sore and pink from the pounding he took. He was void of virtually all strength so he lay on his stomach allowing Tom to have his turn eating him out and coaxing another exquisite orgasm out of him. 

That said, what Harrison is most definitely new to is being used totally against his will, pounded and fucked senselessly and mercilessly without respite by not just any guy, rather by his boyfriend’s younger brother, Harry Holland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, it’ll all make sense soon! I hope you guys didn’t mind Harrison being a bottom but I can just love a top being a bottom sometimes. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts on comments and give a kudos if you like it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and feedback appreciated!


End file.
